


Closeness

by bakerbaker7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Clarke Has Cancer, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Fluff, Omega Abby, Omega Aden, Omega Clarke, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerbaker7/pseuds/bakerbaker7
Summary: Alpha Lexa visits Clarke, her Omega girlfriend who's fighting cancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home (I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060980) by [billet_doux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billet_doux/pseuds/billet_doux). 



> Final contribution to Clexa week. Enjoy :)

Lexa expertly maneuvers her Harley into the Griffin’s driveway, letting the bike idle beneath her while she takes off her helmet. Once her bike is off, she dismounts quickly, eager to go inside and see her girlfriend. While walking up the smoothly paved driveway, Lexa carefully takes the bouquet of flowers she bought for Clarke out of her backpack.

The only con about driving a motorcycle for Lexa is that she’s become very limited to what she can carry. The first time Clarke had invited Lexa over to have dinner with her family, the Alpha had gone all out by bringing a little gift for each member of the Griffin family. This feat had quickly proved to be problematic. Not even ten minutes into her drive, Aden’s new foam football was long gone and Abby’s flowers were reduced to nothing but long, dangling stems.

Lexa was so embarrassed while explaining what happened to Aden’s and Abby’s gifts, but that had all laughed it off and told her not to worry about it.

Lexa smiles at the memory as she silently slips through the front door, not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. Soon after Clarke and Lexa had started dating, Abby had told her to just let herself in, since the love-struck Alpha was always coming over to spend time with Clarke.

As soon as Lexa clicks the door shut, a small force knocks into her legs, and two slender arms are wrap themselves around her waist in a suffocating embrace. Lexa looks down and smiles at Aden, her heart warming at the sight of his face nuzzled into Lexa’s stomach. She runs her hand through his sandy blonde hair affectionately, and her smile widens when Aden sighs in relief at her gentle touch.

“Hey buddy” Lexa says warmly. “How are you?”

Aden slowly picks his head up from Lexa’s torso and looks up at her through droopy eyes.

“Mmm I’m good. A little tired, but mostly good.”

Lexa nods her head and lets her gaze wander to the entrance of the den, where she knows Clarke will be resting on the couch. Aden catches her gaze and awkwardly steps away from Lexa, his light and happy mood suddenly gone. He avoids eye contact with Lexa, and stares blankly at the floor. Lexa’s heart sinks in her chest, because she can clearly see his concern for his older sister written across the saddened features of his face.

She feels guilty for obviously ruining Aden’s chipper mood, and scrambles to salvage his normal happy-go-lucky attitude. Lexa kneels down to his height, her knees snapping, crackling, and popping at the joints from a hard lacrosse practice.

Lexa waits until Aden reluctantly meets her deep green eyes before speaking.

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go set up the x-box in the playroom and we can play some Call of Duty?”

His eyes widen in excitement, all traces of sadness leaving his face as soon as she mentions ‘x-box’ and ‘Call of Duty’ in the same sentence.

Lexa blinks once and he’s already scurrying away from her, his feet padding against the wooden floor as he races down the hall towards the playroom.

“I’ll be in there in a few minutes!” Lexa calls after him, but she’s sure he didn’t hear with him being too caught up in his own excitement.

Lexa turns towards the den to go see Clarke, but she’s quickly whipped right back around and pulled into another tight hug. Abby’s scent and pheromones quickly fill her nose as Lexa wraps her arms around her soulmate’s mother.

Abby is tall for an Omega female, but Lexa still towers over her by at least a couple of inches. Other than Clarke and occasionally her sister, Anya, Abby is the only person Lexa allows herself to confide in and be vulnerable around. Lexa’s real mother is a quiet, dull woman who doesn’t say much of anything. Lexa has a very tense and awkward relationship with her mom, especially since it was Anya who practically raised her. Lexa never felt like she had a mom until she met Abby, who is the exact definition of everything a mother should be: loving, caring, and supportive.

Abby pulls away after a moment, and Lexa immediately notices the dark bags hanging under her eyes, and how her smile isn’t as warm or radiant as it used to be. Lexa feels her own smile begin to falter as she takes in more of Abby’s appearance: mismatched clothes, disheveled hair, and defeated posture.

Abby is the most positive and optimistic person she knows, and Lexa fears the reason for her haggard appearance and defeated demeanor is because she has new information on Clarke.

Bad information.

Lexa takes a step back from Abby.

“How is she?” the Alpha asks tentatively, more than a little apprehensive to know the answer.

Abby gives Lexa a small, tired smile. “She’s okay. She’s extremely tired, but she’s okay. Her treatment was really hard today.”

Lexa tightens her grip on the flowers when she hears this. It pains Lexa that as Clarke’s Alpha, she can’t do anything to stop or even help ease her suffering. Lexa would gladly take the burden of Clarke’s sickness if she could, but unfortunately all she can do is stand by and watch as the love of her life slowly deteriorates into a shell of who she used to be.

Lexa’s thoughts are so consuming they cause her to completely miss the next thing Abby tells her.

Lexa awkwardly clears her throat and nervously scratches the back of her neck, a habit she has when she’s been caught not paying attention.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I completely missed it.” Lexa says honestly with a sheepish look on her face.

To her surprise Abby just laughs, and her lighthearted chuckle fills the air and Lexa’s heart with hope. When Abby looks at her, there’s a spark of amusement clearly present in her eyes.

“Sweetie, don’t be embarrassed. We all zone out sometimes.”

Lexa nods lightly, her cheeks tinged with a blush from Abby calling her ‘sweetie’.

“What I was saying was that Clarke, and not just Clarke, our whole family, is so lucky and blessed to have you.”

Lexa whips her head up at this, shock visibly written across her face. Her mind can’t even begin to comprehend the words Abby just said to her.

“You are?” Lexa manages to stutter out.

Abby begins to chuckle again, amused at the innocent look on Lexa’s face.

"The day Clarke turned 16, Jake and I were terrified. We knew there was a good chance that Clarke would find her true mate, which would most likely be an Alpha. And you must know, Lexa, that most Alphas aren’t nearly as kind and levelheaded as you are.”

Lexa blushes at the compliment, but knows exactly what Abby is talking about. Most of the Alphas at her school are assholes.

“I know we were cautious around you for a long time, but just know that both Jake and I trust you with Clarke completely. You’ve been so good to her, and I couldn’t have asked for a better Alpha for my daughter.”

By now there’s tears welling up in Lexa’s eyes that she’s struggling to hold back, because she doesn’t want to cry like a baby in front of her future mother-in-law. Before Lexa can form a response Abby has taken the flowers out of her hands and gently nudges her towards the family room where Clarke is resting.

“Go ahead” Abby urges, “She’s probably asleep, but I know you want to see her. I’ll go put these flowers in a vase with water.”

And with that Abby is gone, hurrying off in the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

Before moving into the family room, Lexa sees Aden peeking his head out of the playroom down the hall and instantly feels bad. She told him she’d be in there shortly, and it’s already been a lot longer than she intended. Lexa sticks her pointer finger in the air signaling ‘one minute’, and waits until Aden retreats back into the playroom before silently tip-toeing her way into the den.

Upon entering, Lexa immediately feels the increase in temperature. She sees the thermostat read 77 degrees, and promptly removes her sweatshirt. Jake and Abby always keep the Clarke’s room and the den extremely warm because ever since Clarke started chemotherapy, her body temperature has been extremely hard to regulate. Most of the hair on her body has fallen off, and she’s lost a lot of weight, making it difficult for her to stay warm.

Lexa crosses the room, and fights the urge to stare at the flames flickering wildly in the fireplace. Fire has always captivated Lexa. When she was a pup, she spent many hours shamelessly staring at the orange tendrils dancing across the tops of the firewood.

But now the fire doesn’t tempt her for long, because she can see the outline of Clarke lying on the couch, buried beneath a mountain of blankets. Lexa makes her way over, her eyes never leaving Clarke. The sweet scent of Omega pheromones are rolling of her in waves, calling to Lexa, beckoning her to come closer.

When Lexa gets to the couch, she kneels down and chuckles at the sight of a sleeping Clarke. Her mouth is hanging open, with drool smeared across her chin. The beanie resting on Clarke’s head is slowly slipping off, leaving her ears exposed to the open air. Lexa gently adjusts the hat so that her forehead and ears are covered. She smiles when Clarke subconsciously scoots closer to Lexa’s hand, attracted to her scent and natural body heat.

Seeing Clarke look so small and vulnerable underneath the pile of blankets makes Lexa’s protective instincts go into overdrive. All she wants to do is hold Clarke in her arms and never let go, and to keep her warm and give her the strength to beat this horrible disease. But for now, Lexa settles with a loving peck to her forehead and pulling the quilts up so they fully cover Clarke’s body. Lexa unwillingly leaves the den, knowing that Clarke needs to rest.

The second Lexa steps foot into the hall, she nearly trips over Aden, who was suspiciously sitting crouched against the wall near the doorway of the family room. Lexa regains her footing and glares at Aden, who looks as innocent and unassuming as ever.

The teenage Alpha doesn’t have it in her to stay upset with him, and they both end up laughing as they walk to the playroom. Aden tugs her hand to make her move faster, as if the game will suddenly disappear if they don’t get there fast enough. They stumble into the extremely messy playroom together, narrowly avoiding running through a pile of colored legos.

Seeing the playroom in such a state of disarray is something Lexa still isn’t used to. Ever since the Griffins had moved here, the playroom was used as a place for Aden to keep all his toys and video games, but also as a studio for Clarke to practice her art. But after Clarke was diagnosed with cancer, her time for art has been extremely limited, and it shows in the disorganized state of the room.

Clarke always kept the room clean and orderly, explicitly separating her things from Aden’s. But there’s no distinguishing anything anymore. Action figures surround all of Clarke’s paint easels that have been propped up against the wall to make more room. Drawers full of legos and McDonalds Happy Meal toys lay dumped all over the floor, making it very painful if you don’t watch where you step.

It is painfully obvious that Clarke hasn’t been in the room lately. She would have a fit if she knew how messy the room is, and wouldn’t do anything until everything was back in its place. Lexa’s smile slowly begins to fade as she sees how much things have changed.

But she isn’t upset for long, because Aden whole-heartedly tugs her over to his x-box, which is already running and set up so that both of them can play. The couch that sits in front of the T.V is well-worn from Lexa, Aden, and Clarke spending hours lounging around playing video games.

A couple years back Abby had wanted to get rid of it because the couch was so dirty and ripped it was barely recognizable. But the three kids had vehemently refused, because so many memories had been made on that couch. It’s where Aden taught Clarke how to play Mario Kart, and where Lexa had first bonded with Aden. But most importantly, it’s where Lexa and Clarke had shared their first kiss. The couch was almost sacred to them.

So Clarke, Lexa and Aden had made it their mission to fix the couch back up to Abby’s standards. Clarke’s job was to sew up the ripped patches, Lexa’s was to scrub out all the dirt stains, and Aden just kept them laughing with his incessant chatter. By the time they were finished the couch looked brand new.

Lexa’s mood brightens remembering all the stories the couch holds, memories she keeps very close to her heart.

After she sits down in her normal spot, Lexa sees that Aden went with her earlier suggestion of Call of Duty. She grins mischievously, because it’s both their favorite game. Clarke can’t stand the violence and gore in it, much preferring to play a sports or an art game. Lexa cracks her knuckles before picking up the controller, and Aden does the same.

The next two hours are filled with the constant sound of gunfire, explosions, and curses. Empty bags of chips and capri suns litter the floor, and both Lexa’s and Aden’s eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the screen so long.

Throughout their Call of Duty competition, Aden has ever-so-slowly shifted from his spot on the right side of the couch to basically sitting in Lexa’s lap. Like Clarke, Aden is also an Omega, so Lexa’s Alpha scent is just as alluring to him as it is to Clarke. He’s extremely small for a first grader, so it’s relatively easy for Lexa to wrap her arms around his torso and still be able to use her controller.

The next time Lexa’s avatar dies, she pauses the game and lets out a dramatic sigh while rubbing her eyes.

“I think that’s enough for today, bud.”

Aden doesn’t argue, carelessly tossing his controller to the side before turning around in Lexa’s lap. Soon he’s clinging to her like a koala, greedily inhaling Lexa’s comforting pheromones. Lexa’s heart flutters while looking down at him, lying so vulnerable and comfortable against her. When she first started seeing Clarke, Lexa was so nervous that Jake, Abby, and Aden wouldn’t like her. All her worry was in vain, because Jake and Abby both fell under her charm in no time, and Aden quickly became infatuated with the ‘nice’ Alpha.

One year later, her bonds with Clarke’s family are the strongest they’ve ever been. Lexa’s devotion to Clarke didn’t waver when she was diagnosed, and Lexa somehow felt that decision was her permanent induction into the Griffin family. Abby and Jake are like parents to her, and they’ve referred to Lexa as their daughter more than a few times. Aden is like the little brother she never had. And meeting Clarke has easily been the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She may have lost the opportunity to date other girls, but she gained the love of her life and a family because of it.

While all these thoughts filter through her head, she gently runs her fingers through Aden’s sandy blonde locks. He presses impossibly closer, nuzzling his face into the heat of Lexa’s neck. A sudden thought causes her hand to still on Aden’s head. Lexa ignores the sound of his whines and gently pushes him off her chest until they’re sitting face to face. Lexa laughs at the way Aden pouts and crosses his arms, unhappy with the way he was suddenly removed from his comfy position.

“Come on buddy, don’t take it personally. You know you don’t sleep well at night when you nap during the day.”

Aden grumbles but doesn’t try to deny it, because deep down he knows it’s true. Lexa continues while she still has his attention.

Plus, I want to ask you a question.”

Aden perks up at this. “Sure, what do you want to know?”

Lexa pauses, thinking about the best way to word it. She decides to just rip the band aid right off.

“Why were you outside the den earlier when I almost tripped over you?”

Aden doesn’t say anything, but his reaction is immediate. A rosy blush forms on his cheeks, and he looks down at his feet like they’re suddenly the most fascinating things. When he stays silent, Lexa prods some more.

“Were you watching me with Clarke?”

She’s met with more blushing, and more refused eye contact. Lexa chooses to pry even further, because she knows Aden’s on the verge of spilling.

“Aden”, Lexa prods softly “Do you not trust me with Clarke?” Lexa knows very well this isn’t the reason, but she does know that it will most likely make Aden crack. And it does.

Aden’s eyes widen to a comical size, and the denials come streaming out of his mouth before Lexa even finishes speaking.

“No no no! No, that’s not it at all”, Aden rushes out, while looking at Lexa with wild, innocent eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to ever think that-”.

“Aden”, Lexa intervenes softly, “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

He doesn’t look convinced, if the guilt clouded in his eyes is anything to go by. Lexa doesn’t push him anymore. She gives him time to gather his thoughts and explanation. It takes a few minutes before he tentatively begins to speak.

“I wasn’t watching you because I don’t trust you with Clarke. That’s the last thing I would ever want you to think, because besides my parents you’re the person I trust the most with her.”

Even though she’s heard these words from Jake and Abby multiple times, and even Clarke herself, hearing them from Aden makes her heart soar. Aden fiddles with his hands in his lap, and Lexa can tell he’s nervous about what he’s going to say next. Lexa, as patient as can be, quietly waits for him to continue.

“I wasn’t watching you because I don’t trust you with Clarke,” Aden exhales nervously, “I was watching because I wish the Alphas at my school treat me like you treat Clarke.”

Understanding dawns on Lexa, and suddenly she’s seeing Aden and the situation in a whole new light. Between Omegas and Alphas, Omegas are the more sensitive ones. They crave love and devotion from an Alpha from an early age, but a lack of mature and respectful Alphas prevent most Omegas from getting it.

Lexa remembers vaguely when she was an Alpha pup, surrounded by timid Omegas and cocky, egotistical Alphas. She never teased or bullied the Omegas like most of her Alpha friends did, simple because being mean to another person, regardless of their status, was never fun to her.

But she could always see it in their eyes, the hope that glimmered but was soon diminished each time an Alpha took from them instead of gave, was harsh instead of gentle, was hard instead of soft.

And when Aden looks up at her, she can see that same hope glimmering in his eyes. It hasn’t diminished yet, but Lexa can tell some of its sparkle has been dulled. So she pulls him back into her arms and holds his little frame close to her chest. She feels moisture on her collarbone and feels his anguish as if it was her own.

They sit like this for a while, Lexa cooing soft words in Aden’s ears while he holds on to her shirt like a lifeline. By the time he calms down and goes completely limp in her embrace, Lexa has long since formulated a plan to help Aden feel a little better.

\-----

When Lexa had told Aden she was going to take him on a date, she thought for sure he was going to start crying.

Or shouting excitedly.

Or both.

What she didn’t expect was for him to leap out of her grasp and catapult out of the room.

“Aden!” She hollers after him, but not too loudly, because Clarke is probably still asleep.

She gets up with difficulty, her legs haven fallen asleep after sitting for so long. Lexa looks for him around the house for a little while until she hears his animated voice talking in the kitchen.

As she gets closer to the entrance of the kitchen, Lexa is able to hear more of the conversation between Aden and Abby. Curious, Lexa lingers outside doorway, straining to hear what Aden could be saying.

“-but that’s what she said, I swear!”

Lexa chuckles at Aden’s high pitched voice. He always talks a mile a minute, and between that and his high voice Lexa had almost mistaken him for a girl the first time they met.

The sound of Abby’s disbelieving voice comes next, and her words almost make Lexa wince.

“Somehow I highly doubt that Lexa, who’s 16, and very much infatuated with your older sister, asked you out on a date.”

Lexa clenches her teeth, because the idea sounded a lot better in her head than it did when Abby put it in words. But once she explains it, she’s sure Abby and Jake will realize her intentions are pure and allow her to take Aden out. Hopefully.

She takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen. As soon as Aden spots her, he rushes over and takes her hand, yanking her towards where Abby’s standing by the sink.

“Lexa you have to tell mom I’m not lying about you taking me on a date!”

A look of elation has completely taken over his features, and Lexa can guarantee the same look will not be present on Abby’s. But when she risks a glance at the her, only a look of piqued curiosity is present on the older woman’s features.

Lexa sighs. “I did say I was going to take Aden on a date. But he didn’t give me a chance to explain what I meant before bolting out of the room.”

Aden blushes and looks away from Lexa’s stern but playful look.

“I want to take him out on a date so I can show him how an Alpha should treat him when he gets older. It’s not like a date I would go on with Clarke, I just want to take him out to dinner and hopefully give him a high standard for future love interests to measure up to.”

The whole time Lexa was talking she stared down at her feet, scared to look up and see Abby’s reaction. But when she does finally lift her head, she sees Abby looking at her with tears in her eyes and a radiant beam on her face.

The Omega quickly closes the distance between them and pulls Lexa into a bone-crushing hug, and Aden makes sure he wiggles himself in so he’s squashed between them. But he doesn’t seem to mind, and neither does Lexa, because she’s pretty sure it’s the best group hug she’s ever been a part of.

\-----

The ‘date’ is all Aden can talk about during dinner. When Jake had gotten home, he had quickly gotten an earful about it from Aden, and now as they finish up their food it’s still all he can talk about.

Lexa pushes her dish away, feeling content and a little bit sleepy. Aden has slowed his roll by a margin, as it’s close to his bedtime and he’s also getting tired.

When Abby tells him to go brush his teeth and get ready for bed, he doesn’t even complain. With heavy eyes he pulls himself out of his chair and gives Lexa a tight hug before trudging off towards his room. Lexa gets up to start clearing the plates, even though she badly wants to go lie down with Clarke.

Abby must read her thoughts, because when she sees Lexa about to start the dishes, she quickly shoos Lexa away from the sink.

“Don’t worry about it Lexa, you do enough for us already. I’ll take care of them.”

Lexa protests, remembering her manners. “Abby you cooked, the least I can do is help wash the dishes-”

Abby cuts her off by pushing her away and nudging her towards the den. “I know you want to go see Clarke, so go see her. I’ll take care of these, you go take care of her.”

Lexa knows not to disobey Abby when she gives an order, but can’t help but be grateful at the opportunity to lay down with her lover, because her bones are tired and body fatigued from her long day and grueling lacrosse practice.

Clarke’s sweet pheromones greet her when she enters the den, and Lexa smiles when she sees Clarke using her jacket as a blanket. Lexa kneels down in front of Clarke, smirking when she sees the familiar twitch of Clarke’s nose that signifies she’s awake.

“I know you’re awake Clarke.”

Clarke immediately opens her eyes and grumbles, unhappy that Lexa can see through her fake sleeping facade so easily.

“I don’t understand how you do that.”

Clarke’s voice is raspy from lack of use, but the sound of it still has Lexa swooning.

“I know you better than you think.”

Clarke grumbles more at that, but still moves aside enough for Lexa to squeeze onto the couch. As soon as the Alpha is situated, Clarke rolls on top of her and burrows deep into the warmth of her body. Lexa’s pheromones engulf her, and Clarke sighs in relief as the familiar feeling of warmth and safety engulfs her.

Before Lexa, Clarke never would have thought an Alpha’s scent could make her feel so relaxed, so protected. But from the moment they met, Lexa had proved she was different, that she didn’t find herself superior to anyone because of her status as Alpha. Clarke fell for this, hard, along with her shy smiles and dorky characteristics. The Omega never thought she could ever be _this_ in love with someone.

When she was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer, it wasn’t the disease that scared her the most, but the thought of Lexa leaving her. It had made her Omega whine and howl out in despair, the thought of the love of her life disappearing, abandoning her in search of someone who wasn’t sick and weak.

But when she had stayed, everything suddenly became clear: this was the Alpha she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, whether that be a year or eighty years.

And to this day, her opinion hasn’t changed. As she watches Lexa silently doze on the couch underneath her, adoration alone for this gentle creature is enough to bring the warmth her body’s been lacking circulating back into her bones.

They both lay like this for another ten minutes, just content to bask in each other’s presence. It isn’t until Lexa lazily opens her eyes do they attempt to start a conversation.

“How was your treatment today?”

At this Clarke winces, and Lexa feels her girlfriends whole body tense up above her.

“I’m sorry love, I just want to know how you’re doing. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” Lexa says with a kiss to her forehead.

Clarke all but melts when she feels warm lips graze the top of her head, and reluctantly lifts her head from Lexa’s comfortable chest to look into her girlfriend’s beautiful eyes. She doesn’t want to talk about it but she owes an explanation to Lexa at the very least.

“It was tough. Tiring. It felt like my energy was literally being drained from my body.”

Lexa tightens her hold around Clarke’s waist but says nothing. She knows there isn’t anything she can say that will take away Clarke’s pain. Their eyes meet, sparkling sapphire to cobalt blue, and it takes all of Lexa’s willpower to hold back her tears.

“It’s better when I’m with you. You give me so much strength, and remind me that I have something worth fighting for.”

Upon hearing this Lexa doesn’t care if crying will make her look weak. She pulls Clarke back into a tight hug and lets her tears soak into her lover’s hair. She feels Clarke purring above her, and the rumbling vibrations help lull her back to the edge of sleep.

Just when she’s about to drift off, she hears Clarke’s voice above her.

“How was your day?”

Lexa just wants to pretend she’s asleep, but the sight of Clarke’s inquisitive eyes peeking out from under her jacket is too cute and she decides she wants to see more of it.

“It was okay. Mr. Kane gave me a hard time for having my phone out in class, but then I explained I was texting Abby while you were getting your chemo, and he calmed down a little. Lacrosse practice was awful. I swear Indra just likes to watch us suffer.”

Clarke chuckles at that and nods her head, because she’s seen the way Indra coaches and is thankful she never tried out for the lacrosse team. There was a point she was honestly thinking about it if it meant getting to spend more time with Lexa.

“Octavia and Raven said to say hi. They miss you, and they said they’ll probably come visit you this weekend.”

Hearing about her best friends makes Clarke smile.

“They haven’t been getting in too much trouble without me there have they?”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. “Not any more than usual. Raven almost blew up the science lab today, and yesterday Octavia taped John Murphy to his desk when he fell asleep in class.”

At this Clarke laughs, but it quickly turns into a series of harsh coughs, and Lexa rubs her back and whispers soothing words in her ear until the coughs die down.

“I’m so tired Lex” Clarke yawns out, while deeply inhaling the pheromones coming out of the scent gland on Lexa’s neck.

“So sleep baby. I think I'm about to fall asleep too.”

Clarke weakly lifts her head and looks into Lexa’s eyes.

“You won’t leave?”

Her voice is meek and timid, desperate for reassurance that she’s not alone.

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Clarke sinks back into Lexa’s chest with a sigh of relief and a soft small barely present on her lips. Lexa adjusts Clarke’s beanie so it covers her ears, and gently shifts them both away from the edge of the couch.

And as she watches her girlfriend fall asleep, comfortable and pliant in her arms, she knows there’s no place she’s rather be.

\-----

A couple hours later Abby finds Lexa still asleep with Clarke in the den. Clarke is laying on top of Lexa, her face nuzzled into the side of the Alphas neck. Lexa’s calloused palm gently cradles Clarke’s head while her other hand is wrapped around Clarke’s waist to ensure she doesn’t roll off.

Seeing how content they look, Abby doesn’t really have the heart to wake them up and make Lexa go home. They probably sleep better together than they do apart anyway, so Abby checks the thermostat one last time before quietly leaving the room.

When Abby finally finds the house phone on a random counter, she dials Anya’s number and only waits a few seconds before she picks up.

"Hey Anya, how are you?"

_I’m good Abby. How have you all been?_

Abby smiles. Anya’s genuine concern always makes Abby smile. “We’re fighting, but I think things may finally be looking up.”

_That’s good to hear. I’m assuming you’re calling because Lexa fell asleep with Clarke again?_

Abby can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in her throat. “Yes she did. They looked so peaceful though, so I didn’t disturb them.”

_That’s okay, just tell Lexa to call me tomorrow morning please?_

“I’ll do that Anya. Have a good night.”

She clicks the phone off and puts it in the right spot before padding down the hallway to check on Aden. He’s fast asleep, snoring almost as loud as Jake.

Before she heads upstairs, she checks on her girls one last time. The view of them together never fails to make her smile, because Abby knows that wherever Clarke is, as long as she’s with Lexa, she’ll be safe.


End file.
